


Captain Rogers and His Mysterious Boy Toy

by awanderingmuse



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media is thrown into a frenzy after a photo of Steve and Bucky having a private moment is leaked. Steve gets creative when dealing with the fall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Rogers and His Mysterious Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> LtReginaBarclay continues to be the reason this stuff gets done instead of sitting on my PC half finished with poor grammar!
> 
> Thanks to Thescottiswrite as well for the amazing piece of art that can be seen at the bottom!

No one is certain how the photo was leaked. But it was. Overnight a private moment between Steve and Bucky becomes the world’s latest gossip. The headlines range from The Washington Times’ “Lies About an Honorable Man” to Peoples’ “Captain Rogers and His Mysterious Boy Toy”. It seems everyone has an opinion.

In all honesty Bucky finds the whole thing ridiculous. It’s not an incriminating photo. It’s grainy with bad lighting making it even harder to see. All you can make out is them talking at the corner of the bar in some pub that Tony had taken the team to. They’re leaning towards each other, their foreheads almost touching. Steve’s got this infatuated smile plastered on his face and is gently touching Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky hides in the shadows so the viewer can only see that he’s male.

That doesn’t matter to the public. The second the photo was released to TMZ a national debate was sparked. And the one person everyone wants to comment had conveniently left for a week long mission the morning after the photo was taken.

Bucky really missed Steve. Which is why Bucky is waiting for him in the lobby of Stark Tower. Along with what seems to be paparazzi from every major news station in the country. None of them pay him any attention. His disguise as a low-level business man on his lunch break probably has something to do with it.

The only person who knew he was there was Clint. Who was keeping an eye on things from the air vents. And probably Stark because Tony is nosy like that.

He knows the moment Steve walks through the door because the Paparazzi go crazy. The lobby is filled with the sound of cameras flashing and reporters demanding to know Steve’s stance on the photo.

The first glimpse Bucky gets of Steve is him stopping in the middle of the large room and blinking dazedly. He looks worn down, causing something strong and protective to flare through Bucky. He’s on the move even as Steve tries to handle it himself.

Steve makes tired excuses as Bucky pulls off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves to reveal his metal arm. He begins pushing his way through the teeming media.

“Look everyone. I just got in from, well, a mission and I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve exhaustedly demurs as Bucky begins to deftly force his way through the crowd of reporters. “Can we maybe do this tomorrow?”

All Steve’s request earns him is twenty copies of the photo shoved under his nose while the reporters try to talk over each other. Steve looks down at the photo and frowns. He’s at a loss on how to handle this. Luckily Bucky is there to take the attention off him.

The next thing the large gaggle of reporters know the Winter Soldier is forcing his way through the last of the reporters and grinning charmingly at Steve. “It’s about time you got home pal. We missed you.”

Steve’s face lights up at seeing Bucky. His smile alone reassures Bucky that Steve is okay. He also replies but Bucky doesn’t catch it. Because after a moment of deafening silence the reporters start back in on them. Now they’re talking at least twice as loudly.

The press is pressing in on them from all sides. Closing in on them like a pack of wolves. Bucky realizes this was a terrible idea as the familiar rise of panic claws its way through his chest. He’s saved by Tony Stark of all people.

Dressed to the nines in a gray suite with a pink shirt unbuttoned at the collar, Stark calls out to the journalists. “Hey! I hate to ruin the fun, but I’m warning you now that the legal department is headed down here to hand out lawsuits to anyone harassing Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes.”

The accidental name drop only whips the media up into a greater frenzy. Even more pictures are taken while the journalists all try to get what they think the big scoop is here. Some try to find out more of Bucky’s history as the Winter Soldier. Some about Steve’s possible boyfriend. A few even start trying to get Bucky to talk about the Commandos. The more cunning journalists correctly assume that Bucky is the mysterious man from the bar.

Steve and Bucky keep trying to push their way through the clustered media. There’s nothing for it though. The journalists aren't going to let them escape. It’s bad enough that Tony is talking to a team of security. He sees Clint, still hiding in the air vents, digging through his quiver of crowd control arrows.

Bucky knows the exact moment Steve has had enough by the frustrated tightening of his jaw. Which is why he’s half expecting it when Steve impulsively pulls Bucky to him by the collar and fervently smashes his lips against Bucky’s own. It would have been a great kiss if it weren't for all the nosy onlookers.

Much to Fox News’s absolute horror. The next photo to go viral is of Bucky’s metal hand flipping the camera off. In the background Captain America tries his hardest to kiss his boyfriend breathless.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

CHECKOUT THE ART BY [Thescottishwrite](http://thescottishwrite.tumblr.com/)! Isn't she awesome! Thanks again hon.


End file.
